Dis-moi que tu m'aimes
by ShamalowLaw
Summary: Le brun a fait une belle erreur, et son beau professeur blond ne semble pas prêt de l'oublier.


\- Tu viendras à mon bureau à la fin de l'heure s'il te plaît, Ace.

Un jeune homme brun avala sa salive avec difficulté, les yeux rivés sur son cahier gribouillé. Il savait très bien que le petit entretien qui allait se dérouler avec son professeur n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

L'heure s'écoula bien trop rapidement pour l'adolescent, qui prit tout son temps pour ralentir la discussion prochaine. Il avança lentement dans les rangs à présent vides de vie, la tête baissée, honteux.

Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de son mentor, laissant cependant une distance qui pourrait se qualifier de sécurité.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Le visage toujours tiré vers le bas, Ace sentait le regard, à la fois dur et triste, du plus âgé.

Celui-ci était grand, blond et musclé. Probablement dans la trentaine, il s'appelait Marco, et son visage respirait la maturité et la sagesse, instaurant directement un certain lien de confiance entre lui et les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Il était professeur d'économie dans le lycée Gol D. Roger. Lycée dans lequel il vivait une romance avec l'un des élèves, Portgas D Ace.

Et ce lycéen avait quelque peu dérapé il y a quelques heures dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Effectivement, un garçon du même âge, qui s'avérait être son ex, s'était un peu trop collé à lui, moment où le beau blond avait choisi d'arriver.

Le brun aux cheveux de jais, ne savant plus quoi faire et dire, n'avait tout simplement pas esquissé le moindre geste, laissant libre passage à son ancienne moitié, qui en avait bien profité pour se rapprocher davantage.

\- Tu comptes me dire quelque chose ? _commença le professeur, à demi-assis sur son bureau_

Ace ne répondit pas, concentré sur ses pieds qui se balançaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Marco le regarda encore, la tristesse dans ses yeux se lisant plus clairement.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours ? _demanda-t-il finalement_

La réaction du plus jeune fût immédiate. Il releva la tête et planta ses orbes sombres dans ceux clairs de son amant.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est toi que j'aime ! _s'empressa-t-il de dire_

Le plus vieux le détailla avec un regard indéchiffrable, ne croyant certainement pas les propos de l'élève.

\- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas repoussé ? _dit-il après quelques minutes de silence pesant._

Cette fois-ci, l'homme aux tâches de rousseurs ne répondit pas, fuyant le regard de son partenaire.

Le trentenaire se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête. Il l'a releva quelques instants plus tard, soupirant en se passant les mains sur le visage.

\- Réponds moi putain ! s'écria-t-il, les sourcils froncés et le regard perdu, ayant attrapé le bras de son petit ami.

\- Mais lâches moi ! _se contenta de répondre son brun, se dégageant vivement de la prise du blond_

Le visage toujours baissé, Ace ne voulait qu'une seule chose, quitter cette pièce au plus vite. Alors Marco abandonna. Son conjoint ne lui parlerait visiblement pas de l'action qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux.

\- Tu peux y aller.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'enfuit de la salle sans demander son reste. Le professeur resta quand à lui immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, se disant que finalement, son couple ne sera pas allé aussi loin qu'il l'espérait.

Le brun inséra ses clés dans la serrure et pénétra dans l'appartement vide. Marco devrait être normalement déjà rentré dans leur habitation, mais il semblerait que celui-ci n'ait pas l'envie ni le courage d'être au même endroit que son beau noiraud.

Oui, leur appartement, qu'il partageaient depuis maintenant sept mois avec l'autre. Le brun était en terminale ES, et il avait rencontré son homme dans son année de seconde. Le rapprochement s'était vite fait entre eux et ils avaient franchi la limite qui les séparaient. Rien de regrettable, vu leur trois ans de vie commune.

Mais voilà que les démons du passé faisaient surface, s'abattant sur leur couple. Ace ne pourrait jamais se justifier auprès de son amoureux en disant qu'il n'avait pas osé le repoussé par peur de le blesser, et surtout car il n'avait pas su comment réagir.

Après tout, c'était la vérité. Mais dit tout haut, devant un regard accusateur, ça allait plus sonner comme le plus stupide des mensonges.

Il attendit simplement, assis sur leur canapé, le retour de l'homme qui illuminait sa vie.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que la porte claqua. Le jeunot de releva, vaseux, les paupières dures à ouvrir, et se dirigea aussi vite qu'il pu dans l'entrée. Il se retrouva face à l'homme de ses pensées, encore mort d'inquiétude face à l'idée qu'un malheur aurait pu lui arriver.

Ils ne dirent pas un mots, se contentant de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Le blond sentait l'alcool, mais n'avait visiblement pas assez bu pour être bourré.

\- Je suis désolé, _commença Ace_ Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse. Je sais que j'aurais du le repousser, mais je ne l'ai pas fais et je regrette sincèrement car tu t'es mis en tête des choses totalement fausses. Dans tout les cas, j'aurais du le faire, et m'en veux terriblement Marco. Je t'aime tellement et je ne veux surtout pas te perdre et-

Les larmes aux coins des yeux, le plus petit se fit couper avec une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. La sensation était simplement divine, et il en profita le plus qu'il pu. Marco se recula de quelques centimètres, ne lâchant pas du regard son cadet.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu as compris ?

Son ton était dur et sans appel. Le noiraud hocha vivement la tête, se jurant de ne plus faire le moindre faux pas. Ils se dirigèrent dans leur chambre, leurs bouches ne se quittant pas, pour se retrouver le reste de la nuit.

\- Dis moi que tu m'aimes, Ace, _susurra lentement l'aîné d'une voix rauque dans l'oreille de l'adolescent._

\- Je t'aime, _murmura à son tour le brun_

\- Encore.

Le plus jeune abdiqua, ne se lassant pas de prononcer ces trois petits mots.


End file.
